


We Were Swallowing The Nights Like We Had Nine Lives

by Idontknowwhatitwantsmetodo



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, George being an ass sometimes but all in good fun, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Wood, Sleepy Cuddles, Wake-Up Sex, soft alex, soft george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowwhatitwantsmetodo/pseuds/Idontknowwhatitwantsmetodo
Summary: Basically just 19 ways George wakes up Alex so uh yeah.





	We Were Swallowing The Nights Like We Had Nine Lives

**Author's Note:**

> George sometimes wakes Alex up in a sexual way so if you're not comfortable with that then don't read this.

George always wakes up before Alex. It's just kind of what happens and yeah, sometimes George wishes it was the other way around, but Alex will never have the pleasure of choosing how to wake George up like George does for Alex.   
  
Sometimes George will wrap his arms around Alex and lay there peacefully until Alex wakes up on his own.  
  
Sometimes George will make breakfast and bring it to Alex in bed, always leaving a note on his side in case Alex wakes up before he's done.  
  
Sometimes George will carefully straddle Alex and lean down to kiss his chest lightly until Alex's hand tiredly runs through George's hair.   
  
Sometimes George will prop himself on his elbow and admire Alex's calm face and eventually George won't be able to help himself and he holds the side of his face and runs his thumb over Alex's cheek until Alex nuzzles into the small touch.   
  
Sometimes George will run his fingers through Alex's hair until he makes a content humming sound and moves to face George.   
  
Sometimes George will run his hand down Alex's bare chest until Alex is pushing his hand away and rolling over, demanding more sleep.   
  
Sometimes Alex will fall asleep on his stomach which allows George to straddle him and massage his back until Alex lets out a soft groan and a "right there, baby".  
  
Sometimes George will wrap his lips around Alex's cock until Alex's hand is gripping George's hair and he's letting out a soft whine.  
  
Sometimes George will cuddle his arm until Alex is trying to get out of his grip become his arm is getting too hot.  
  
Sometimes George will try and let Alex get more sleep but ends up getting bored and pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck and collar bone until Alex's hand is running down his back.  
  
Sometimes Alex will fall asleep on his stomach which allows George to straddle him and kiss his back until George can hear Alex sigh contently and move around to get more comfortable.   
  
Sometimes George will kiss his cheek until Alex turns his head so he can kiss his lips.   
  
Sometimes George will get a dry erase marker and draw a dick on Alex's forehead until they start wrestling over the marker where Alex wins and draws a dick on George's cheek.   
  
Sometimes George will run his tongue over one of Alex's nipples until Alex's hips buck up and he lets out a soft cry of "George please.."  
  
Sometimes George will go into the living room and play a soft piece on piano until Alex tiredly walks over to him and sits on the stool next to him and leans against him.   
  
Sometimes George will lay his head on Alex's chest and whisper sweet things to him until Alex's lips turn into a soft smile and his cheeks are lightly flushed.   
  
Sometimes Alex will have morning wood and George will carefully strip them both of their boxers and ride him until Alex lets out a embarrassingly loud moan and his hands grip George's waist.   
  
Sometimes George will have morning wood and will take care of it by touching himself and letting out obnoxiously loud moans until Alex is shoving his hand away and replacing it with his own with a mumble of "Let me take care of it, baby."   
  
Sometimes George will suck a hickey on Alex's chest until Alex is groaning and pushing his head away because "you know how much I hate this shit."   
  
Sometimes George will wrap his arm around Alex's body and kiss his side until Alex leans down to kiss George's forehead and his hand run down George's back.   
  
Sometimes George will run a finger down Alex's happy trail until Alex is pushing his hand farther down and George gets the hint.   
  
And sometimes, just sometimes, Alex will wake up first, but force himself to fall back asleep, just to see how George will wake him up this time.  
  



End file.
